Cassandra Rousseau
This tribute is owned by YFS yadadada. Ya know kiddo? Info Name: Cassandra Rousseau Gender: Female District: 10 Age: 14 Weapon: Scythe, Dagger, Spear Appearance: Although not as gorgeous as a girl from richer districts, Cassandra stands out in the drab district 10 crowd. She has dark brown hair with rare silver eyes, a short and skinny build due to not getting enough food. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Cassandra is very stealthy, very quick, and is pretty smart. Weakness(es): Cassandra isn't strong, and isn't a great swimmer. ' '''Personality: Sneaky, sly, and clever are three traits Cassandra possesses. She's likely to outsmart you and steal from you, and before you realize what she's done, she'd be long gone. Along with this, Cassandra is witty, and can think fast in any situation, able to squeeze herself out of anything. She's calm and rarely aggrivated, and can keep a cool head in scary instances. When she does strike, it's with precision and stealth, and she always plans things carefully before she does them. Negative traits she has to her personality is she often hesitates before doing something life changing, and can accidently get an ally killed because of it. If she ever DOES lose her temper, which is rare, she'll go berserk in a blind rage and not be able to distinguish friend from foe and might kill the wrong people, getting herself banned from the alliance or worse, killed. Her final flaw of persona is her constantly wanting to study other tributes, which might annoy her allies. ' '''Backstory/History: Some things in life you do to survive. Me, I steal food and money from people. Why? To not starve to death or die of thirst. When the capitol has a tight grip on a district vital to them, like us here in District 10, money and good eatings are hard to come by. So when an opprotunity rises to increase how long you can live, I take it. Because I'm Cassandra Rousseau, the girl who many have tried to kill. Yeah, that's right. People have tried to kill me. They don't care if I'm just a poor 14 year old girl resorting to petty thievery to survive in a crummy place. They think they deserved that money and food much more than me, so they come after me. Rarely do they catch me, but one time, someone I stole from shot me in the thigh twice. The days that followed where the worst. My dad, the only person in the world who still loved me, got in a brawl with the man who shot me. Peacekeepers had to restrain him and escort both of us to our one room hut, that's right, hut, where they put us on curfew for the next 3 days. He nursed me back to health, using what little money he earned busting his butt for a rich cattle driver, to make sure his little girl pulled through. He made me promise to stop stealing things, and to look for more honest work. I loved my dad, so I agreed, reluctantly, to get a job. I found one tossing sacks of beef into the back of a truck. It paid little, but enough to support myself. Life was hard working now, but relatively normal. Until my father caught a deadly disease and died at work. I had no one, or that's what I thought. Turns out I had a rich aunt. Who hadn't supported me or my father at all. I had to hold my anger in when I met her. But the way she treated me made my insides boil. ''' '''She said I was a dirty rucksack, who didn't know how to act like a proper lady. She abused me, lashing me with a riding crop whenever I would mess something up. However, she did provide me with needs, such as food, clothing, and education. I learned to cope with my aunt, and life was yet again hard and crude, but in a more sensible way. Remember those people who wanted to kill me from earlier? They showed up yet again. Came bargin' in one night. Thankfully, I'm a small girl, so I hid in the pantry under the kitchen sink. However, I could hear my aunt cursing at the intruders, but her words were cut short as I heard gunshots erupt in the room next to the kitchen. I heard the men talking around, searching for me. I thought I was golden until one of them walked in the kitchen. "I need to wash the blood off my hands." he said as I heard his clunky footsteps walk toward the sink. The water started running, and the pipe began to leak. Water ran out, and I knew the man would investigate. He opened the pantry door, and I socked him in the face before running off. Now I'm here, hiding from the men in a slum outside of District 10. I see people moving to the square, and know that it is reaping day once more. So I go, and expect it to be over. When people begin staring at me, I know I've been picked. But I don't freak out or break into tears, I just calmly walk up there, accepting this. If I could win, I could finally live a happy life. Token: A lily she occasionally puts in her hair. Height: 5'4 Fears: Bears, Murky water. Alliance: Possibly anti careers or personal alliance. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes